Jordan Bishop
by converse49
Summary: Theres a new girl in town...................and shes joining DC3!
1. Bandmate Talking

"Guys. We need to add someone to the band." Cory said.

"But, why?" Meena asked.

"Cuz Alexander just called and said we need to add someone to the band." Cory said.

Cory, Newt, and Meena had a band called DC3 and it was just the three of them. Cory on drums/backup singer/rapper, Newt guitarist/backup singer, and Meena, the lead singer/songwriter. But most the songs they wrote were together. Shes written a couple.

"Cory, I don't know. I mean, remember how looking for a keyboard player turned out?" Meena said, having everyone remember what it was like to have Stickler take Cory's rhythm away then lie about it.

"We have to or we're not the Semi-Regular-Alternate-Fill-In-Band." Cory said.

"I don't know, man. It could screw up again." Newt said. He can sometimes be dumb, but sometimes, he's the voice of reason.

"Do you WANT to get fired?" Cory asked.

"No" Meena and Newt said.

"Then we have to add someone to the band." Cory said. Personally, he didn't want someone else in the band, but he didn't want to get fired.

"OK Cory, we'll hold auditions. Does it matter what they do?" Meena asked, just as reluctant as Cory.

"No, as long as they make our sound awesome, if not better." Cory said.

"OK, we'll do it." Meena said, sadly.


	2. The Audition

"NEXT!!" Cory, Meena, and Newt yelled to the guy who was playing a instrument not even Meena, the second smartest girl in school, could pronounce.

"OK, there's one last girl to audition. Her name is Jordan. Jordan Bishop. And she plays guitar. Acoustic." Meena said, reading it off the clipboard she had in her hands.

"What about me?!" Newt asked.

"Dude, maybe she can play back-up guitar or something…." Cory said.

"OK." Newt said getting back to his happy, air headed self again.

"Hi. I'm Jordan Bishop." a girl who had a unique blonde hair color that had to be natural. She had some brown highlights in her hair too. Her hair went to about her chest. Her hair was sort of wavy, but some parts were straight. Her bangs we're swept to one side. She had on a pair of yellow neon skinny jeans and a black t-shirt. She had on a pair of lime green arm warmers too. She also had a black and white checkered tie hanging loosely around her neck. She also had on a pair of lime green converse sneakers and a purity ring on her left ring finger. She had a lime green and black patterned acoustic guitar in her right hand.

She went up on the mini stage and sat on the stool set-up.

"What are you playing?" Cory asked.

"Um…….how about……This is Me by Demi Lovato the acoustic version?" she asked.

"From Camp Rock?" Newt asked.

"Yup." Jordan made a popping noise at the end.

"Dude I love that movie!!" Newt exclaimed.

"Cool." Jordan said. Then she started playing and singing.

Meena's POV

I saw the way Cory was looking at Jordan. He had a crush on her. I couldn't believe it. I had always thought that Cory liked me, but now………I feel like crying. Luckily I didn't

Normal POV

Meena, Newt, and Cory were mesmerized by jordans talent.

"Woah." Cory said.

"Wow." Meena said.

"Dude. That was AWESOME!" Newt said smiling. Jordan smiled back.

"CONFERENCE!" Meena yelled. She pulled Newt and Cory by their collars back to a corner and she said straight out.

"I don't want her in the band." Meena said.

"WHAT?! WHY NOT?! She could take our music to a whole new level!!" Cory said shocked.

"Yea Meena. She is totally AWESOME!" Newt said.

"And our band would be totally AWESOME if she was in it." Cory said mocking Newt, but he was serious.

"I thought we were already awesome!" Meena protested.

"We were, but Jordan could take us to a whole new level!!" Cory shot back.

"Fine. Be on a whole new level on your own." Meena started. "I QUIT!!" Meena screamed at the top of her lungs. Cory and Newt were shocked. But before they could speak, Meena grabbed her yhack backpack and left.

"Ya know dude, if she wants to quit, we will show her up. She'll be humiliated and want to join back." Cory said confidently, but he was still sad that Meena quit.

"OK" Newt said a little unsure, but the band was his life, since his parents weren't home all the time. Or barely ever. Not even on Christmas. And everyone thought he was OK with it, but he really wasn't. It really hurt him. Which is why he always pushed his friends to hang out more. Which is why he only had very few friends.

"Well, Jordan. Your in the band. Your OK with singing in front of audiences right?" Cory asked.

"Yea. Totally!" she said, smiling.

"Great. Um give me your phone." She handed him her sidekick and he put Newts phone number, his phone number, and both their addresses. He gave it back to her.

"Tomorrow, after school. You and Newt go voer to his house and I'll meet you there about an hour afterwards. I have to babysit Sophie." he said.

"OK. Seeya then!" she smiled, trhen waved and left with her guitar.


	3. Rehearsal

"So I've never seen you before…Where are you from?" Newt asked the next day at band rehearsal, before Cory showed up.

"Well, my mom made me move here from New York." Jordan said. Today she was wearing one of here crazy outfits again. She had on lime green skinny jeans with a hot pink belt. She had on a black and white checkered pullover hoodie over a bright yellow shirt that said "Where's the After Party?" in sparkly black letters. She had on a pair of black and white checkered Vans sneakers. Her hair was up in a ponytail with her bangs at the side and curled. She had no make-up on and carried a black and white checkered messenger bag.

"Dudette, I love NYC!!!" Newt exclaimed. Jordan laughed.

"I loved it to. It was an awesome city. Then we had to move her cuz of my moms job." Jordan said.

"Hey guys." Cory said coming in through the backdoor to Newts music room. Jordan looked over to him.

"Hey Cory!" she said smiling

"Hey man." Newt said.

"So are you guys ready to rehearse?" Jordan asked.

"Did you learn all the songs?" Cory asked.

"Yep." she said smiling.

"Awesome. Lets do it." Cory said and they all went to the mini-stage in the front of the room.

"Everybody knows

Situations change, people drift away

But I promise, I'll always stay the same

And I'll remember you,

When I see a star fall form out of the blue,

Shine bright

Cuz I'll be thinking of you,

When the rain won't stop and theres nothing to do

But hold tight

Cuz I'll be thinking of you hoooooooooooooooo

I'll be thinking of you" Jordan sang.

"That was awesome!!" Cory said.

"Thanks. Um…….I write songs, and I was wondering if we could sing a few…." Jordan said unsurely.

"Sure. Where are they." Newt said.

"Right here." Jordan went over to her messenger bag and took out a black and white checkered binder full of lavender paper. '_Man this girl is rockin the colors…'_ Cory thought.

"Here." Jordan said handing them the binder. That's What You Get When You Let Your Heart Win by Paramore filled the room. Jordan ran over to her messenger bag and took out her sidekick.

"Hello……OK……Yea, I'll be there in ten….Bye." Jordan said into the phone and then hung up.

"I have to go. Just look over the songs, and pick out the ones you want to do, and tell me tomorrow. I'll meet you guys here again at 2 tomorrow?" she asked.

"Yea" They both said.

"OK." she put her messenger bag over her shoulder and went out the back door.

"Later." she called.

"Bye." they yelled back.

~The Next Day at 2~

"So did you guys pick out the songs you want?" Jordan said walking through the back door to Newts music room. Again she had on a very colorful outfit. Bright red skinny jeans with a purple long sleeved shirt under a baby blue shirt with a bee on it, tied up in the back because it was too big. A pair of black and colors checkered Slip-On Vans on her feet. Her hair was half-up half-down with the pony tail straight and the loose hair waved with some red streaks.

"Yea we did." Newt and Cory said in unison.

"And…" she said

"Lets Get Crazy, You Belong With Me, As I Am, The Driveway, Breakout, 7 Things, and Its All Right Here." Cory said.

"That's all of them." she said

"There all good." Cory said smiling.

"OK, which ones do you want to rehearse?" Jordan asked.

"All of them. We'll start with As I Am." Newt said getting up and getting his guitar, plugging it in. Jordan and Cory shrugged at went to their positions on the mini stage.

_Gonna stay in bed todayCause I can't stand the lightDon't know why I get so downI won't be much fun tonightAnd I can't believeYou still wanna hang around meIt's not so pretty all the timeYou don't mind To you it's all right__AS I AMIS HOW YOU TAKE MENEVER TRY TO PUSHOR MAKE ME DIFFERENTWHEN I TALK YOU LISTEN TO MEAS I AM IS HOW YOU WANT ME ANDI KNOW I'VE FOUND THE PIECE THAT'S MISSINGI'M LOOKING AT HIMI'm not the girl you think you seeBut maybe that's a lieYou almost know me better thanMe, myself and IDon't know a lot of thingsBut I know what I gotIt's not so perfect everydayI don't have to tryCause it all falls into place__AS I AMIS HOW YOU TAKE MENEVER TRY TO PUSHOR MAKE ME DIFFERENTWHEN I TALK YOU LISTEN TO MEAS I AMIS HOW YOU WANT ME ANDI KNOW I'VE FOUND THE PIECE THAT'S MISSINGI'M LOOKING AT HIMFace to face, eye to eyeYou're standing thereFeels good on the insideI don't mind, I don't careYou're standing thereSeeing me for the first timeSeeing me for the first time.._

"Whats next?" Jordan asked Newt.

"The Driveway." Newt said.

_After twelveNot so wellWon't the breakfastSisters tellWhat's 'roundThis bendNo disgraceAbout thisOnly thingI dare to chaseYou down againYou knowNothing hurtsLike losingWhen ya knowWhat's really goneExcept all the blameAnd I'm choosinWon't you long__I tried it your wayBut I gotNothing to showIt's beenThe same, sameAnd the story'sGetting oldI guess the drivewayWill beThe end of the roadFor us it's too lateAnd the creditsStart to rollA lot to sayAbout todayLet the radioBreak the silenceAs we driveA kiss goodbyeNot this timeDon't rememberAbout this songI never likedYa knowNothing hurtsLike losingWhen ya knowIt's already goneIt's justAll the blameAnd I'm choosinWon't you longI tried it your wayBut I gotNothing to showIt's beenThe same, sameAnd the story'sGetting oldI guess the drivewayWill be the endOf the roadFor us it's too lateAnd the creditsStart to rollI thought you knewEverything about meBut I knowNothing at allI watched your tailLights fadingI'll try to do it allI rememberWhat it feels likeTo know loveAnd have it taken awayI can't think of whatI learned right nowBut I'll thinkingOf it somedayI tried it your wayBut I gotNothing to showIt's beenThe same, sameAnd the story'sGetting oldI guess the drivewayWill beThe end of the roadFor us it's too lateAnd the creditsStart to rollRooooooooooolCredits start to roll(Oooh)I guess the drivewayEnd of the road(End of the road)Woo (woo)Woo (woo)_

"Whats next?" Jordan asked.

"You Belong With Me." Cory and Newt said.

_You're on the phone with your girlfriend, She's upsetShe's going off about something that you saidShe doesnt get your humour like I doI'm in the room, its a typical Tuesday nightI'm listening to the kind of music she doesnt likeAnd she'll never know your story like I do__But she wears short skirts, I wear t-shirtsShe's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachersDreaming bout the day when you'll wake up and findThat what you're lookin for has been here the whole timeIf you could see that I'm the one who understands youBeen here all along so why can't you see?You belong with meYou belong with meWalkin the streets with you in your worn out jeansI cant help thinking this is how it ought to beLaughing on the park bench thinkin to myselfHey isnt this easy?And you've got a smile that could light up this whole townI havent seen it in awhile, since she brought you downYou say you find I know you better than thatHey, Whatcha doing with a girl like that?She wears high heels, I wear sneakersShe's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachersDreaming bout the day when you'll wake up and findThat what you're looking for has been here the whole timeIf you could see that I'm the one who understands youBeen here all along so why can't you see? You belong with meStandin by, waiting at your back doorAll this time how could you not know that?__You belong with meYou belong with meOh I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the nightI'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're about to cryI know your favorite songs and you tell me about your dreamsI think I know where you belong. I think I know it's with 't you see that I'm the one who understand you?Been here all along so why can't you see?You belong with meStanding by or waiting at your back doorAll this time how could you not know thatYou belong with meYou belong with meHave you ever thought just maybeYou belong with meYou belong with me_

"Can we do a song I want to next?" Jordan asked.

"Sure. Which one." Newt asked.

"Lets Ger Crazy" she said

"OK" Newt and Cory said

_You ready?Here we go!Life is just a party so come as you it up or dress it down, never forget your be courageous, this styles contagiousEveryone can rock out like a get up and dance__Take a swing, do your thingIf were taking a chanceLets get crazyYeah just kick up your heelsDont miss out, time to shoutAlways keeping it realLets get crazyCrazyOur songs, Our styleOur hair, Our smileOur laughs, our heartOur grace, our smartsYou see me on the cover of a magazineRemember__Things are always different then the way that it seemsHeres an invitation, to every me on the dance floor and we'll make the get up and danceTake a swing, do your thingIf were taking a chanceLets get crazyYeah just kick up your heelsDont miss out, time to shoutAlways keeping it realLets get crazyCrazyla la la la... songs, Our styleOur hair, Our smileOur laughs, our heartOur grace, our smartsLets get up and danceTake a swing, do your thingIf were taking a chanceLets get crazyTurn the music up loudNows the time to unwindLose yourself in the crowdLets get crazy__Yeah the funs just begunCome on dance everyoneHeres an invitation, to every Oh yeah, Oh Oh yeahCrazyTake a swing, do your thingIf were taking a chanceLets get crazyYeah just kick up your heelsDont miss out, time to shoutAlways keeping it realLets get crazy_

"Its All Right Here" Jordan said

"OK" Newt and Cory said.

_Why would you rather be,Anywhere else with me?I tell you man,It's all right here(Wherever we are. Wherever we are.)Check out the sceneryWe won the lotteryI tell you man,It's all right hereAnd I can't believeYou'd even think,Of being any placeAny place around hereThe grass may be greenIt really is, I swearBut you'd be wishing you were here if you were thereWherever we go__Wherever we are. Wherever we we are. Wherever we 's all right here)Speak: Excuse me officer... If you're smart you know you wannaBe in the midst of all hot energyIt's all to well done. You,(?)Time so good,It's moving way to fastIf we couldI know we'd make it lastIt's all here for youIt's all here for youIt's all here for youIt's all right here(Wherever we are. Wherever we we are. Wherever we are.)It's all right here__(It's all right here)It's all right here(Wherever we are. Wherever we are.)C'mon(Wherever we are.)C'mon let's go!(Wherever we are.)It's all right here Any open road(Any open road)Will take us anywhereAs long as i'm with you I won't get whereAnd we can chooseThe desert or the sea`Cuz the good times are in front of you and me! (Me)Why would you rather be,Anywhere else with me?I tell you man,It's all right here(Wherever we are. Wherever we are.)Check out the sceneryWe won the lotteryI tell you man,It's all right hereAnd I can't believeYou're even sayingOf being any place,Any place around hereAny place around hereThe grass may be green__It really is, I swearBut you'll be wishing you were here if you were there (If you were there)Wish you were hereYou'd wish you were here And if I couldTo make you wanna stayJust one more dayMaybe everything would be O.K.C'monC'monC'monIT'S ALL RIGHT HERE!(Wherever we are. Wherever we we are. Wherever we 's all right here)It's all right here(Wherever we are. Wherever we we are. Wherever we 's all right here.)_

"Breakout" Jordan, Cory, and Newt said.

_Every week's the same Stuck in school, so lame My parents say that I'm lazy Gettin' up at 8 is crazy Tired of bein' told what to do So unfair, so uncool The day's too long And I'm holding on Til I hear the bell ring 'Cause that's the time when we're gonna (time when we're gonna) Breakout Let the party start We're gonna stay out Gonna break some hearts __We're gonna dance Til the dance floor falls apart Uh oh, all over again We're gonna wake up Everyone we know We're gonna have some fun Gonna lose control It feels so good To let go oh oh (go oh oh) Hangin' out's Just somethin' we like to do My friends and the mess we get into These are the lessons that we choose Not a book full of things we'll never use The day's too long And I'm holding on Til I hear the bell ring 'Cause that's the time when we're gonna (time when we're gonna) Breakout __Let the party start We're gonna stay out Gonna break some hearts We're gonna dance Til the dance floor falls apart Uh oh, all over again We're gonna wake up Everyone we know We're gonna have some fun Gonna lose control It feels so good To let go oh oh (go oh oh) Wish it would never end Spending time with my friends Oh with my friends Breakout Let the party start We're gonna stay out Gonna break some hearts We're gonna dance Til the dance floor falls apart Uh oh, all over again We're gonna wake up Everyone we know We're gonna have some fun Gonna lose control It feels so good To let go... __Breakout Let the party start We're gonna stay out Gonna break some hearts We're gonna dance Til the dance floor falls apart Uh oh, all over again We're gonna wake up Everyone we know We're gonna have some fun Gonna lose control It feels so good To let go oh oh (go oh oh)_

"7 Things, last one," They all said

_I probably shouldn't say thisBut at times I get so scaredWhen I think about the previousRelationship we sharedIt was awesome but we lost itIt's not possible for me not to careAnd now we're standing in the rainBut nothing's ever gonna changeUntil you hear, my dearThe 7 things I hate about you!__The 7 things I hate about you, oh youYou're vain, your games, you're insecureYou love me, you like herYou make me laugh, you make me cryI don't know which side to buyYour friends, they're jerksWhen you act like them, just know it hurtsI wanna be with the one I knowAnd the 7th thing I hate the most that you doYou make me love youIt's awkward and silentAs I wait for you to sayWhat I need to hear nowYour sincere apologyWhen you mean it, I'll believe itIf you text it, I'll delete itLet's be clearOh, I'm not coming backYou're taking 7 steps here__The 7 things I hate about you!You're vain, your games, you're insecureYou love me, you like herYou make me laugh, you make me cryI don't know which side to buyYour friends, they're jerksWhen you act like them, just know it hurtsI wanna be with the one I knowAnd the 7th thing I hate the most that you doYou make me love youAnd compared to all the great thingsThat would take too long to writeI probably should mention the 7 that I likeThe 7 things I like about you!Your hair, your eyes, your old Levi'sWhen we kiss I'm hypnotizedYou make me laugh, you make me cryBut I guess that's both I'll have to buyYour hands in mineWhen we're intertwined, everything's alrightI wanna be with the one I knowAnd the 7th thing I like most that you doYou make me love you, you do_

Jordan gets off the mini-stage breathing heavily. She said goodbye, grabbed her song binder and messenger bag, and left.


End file.
